


Поцелуй меня, я ирландец

by moonfish812



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfish812/pseuds/moonfish812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда к исполнению желания может подтолкнуть совершенно незначительная мелочь. И немного алкоголя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуй меня, я ирландец

Никто так и не смог объяснить Дину, откуда на его факультете появилась традиция ходить в бар по четвергам, ведь куда логичнее было бы делать это по пятницам. Кажется, кто-то хотел доказать, что может явиться на занятия даже после бурной вечеринки. Доказал это тот неизвестный студент или нет, никто уже не помнил, а традиция прижилась. Дин не возражал. По четвергам он заходил с друзьями в давно облюбованный студентами бар Эребор, выпивал пару пива и возвращался в общежитие — домашние задания никто не отменял. Сара иногда поддразнивала Дина, что он слишком правильный и скучный, но Дин не обижался. Всё изменилось, когда на втором курсе к ним перевёлся Эйдан. Весёлый, общительный, с шапкой смоляных кудрей и ослепительной улыбкой — он быстро оброс друзьями и поклонниками обоих полов. Мысли и сердце Дина Эйдан занял мгновенно, на первой же совместной лекции, но сам внимания к Дину не проявлял, так, кивал издали и, казалось, едва ли помнил, как Дина зовут. Дин и не пытался познакомиться поближе, только на занятиях всегда садился так, чтобы ему было видно Эйдана, да стал задерживаться допоздна в Эреборе, потому что Эйдан вечно торчал там до закрытия.

В этот четверг всё было, как обычно. Дин наткнулся на предмет своих грёз возле бильярда. Эйдан будто невзначай задел его бедром, окинул таким взглядом, от которого Дин забыл даже о завтрашнем тесте по экономике, и как ни в чём не бывало повернулся к девушке, протягивавшей ему кий. Дин облизал вмиг пересохшие губы и продолжил свой путь к столику, из-за которого ему уже махали друзья.

Так получилось, что с того места, где сидел Дин, открывался отличный вид на играющего в бильярд Эйдана, поэтому Дин постоянно отвлекался, ёрзал и отвечал невпопад, заглядываясь на широкие плечи, длинные ноги и подтянутую задницу. Особенно, когда Эйдан снял куртку и небрежно кинул её на угол стола. На его футболке виднелась какая-то надпись, но Дину никак не удавалось её разглядеть, да не особенно и хотелось. Иногда Эйдан окидывал взглядом столики, тогда Дин поспешно утыкался в своё пиво или оборачивался к Саре с каким-нибудь вопросом. Мудрая Сара прекрасно понимала, почему Дин вдруг начинал болтать глупости, поэтому не удивлялась и только сочувствующе поглаживала по руке. Когда Дин вновь набирался нахальства взглянуть на Эйдана, ему казалось, что тот выгибается над бильярдным столом особенно провоцирующе.

Дин снова столкнулся с Эйданом, направляясь в туалет. Народу в баре всё прибывало, а Дин уворачивался от людей совсем не так ловко, как официантки с полными подносами. Когда, выиграв партию, Эйдан шагнул назад, с победным возгласом вскинув руки, Дин впечатался лбом ему между лопаток и ухватился за футболку, чтобы окончательно не потерять равновесие. Победный возглас превратился в ругательство, Эйдан обернулся с угрожающим видом. Дин сразу же отдёрнул руки, бормоча извинения. Эйдан криво ухмыльнулся и одёрнул футболку. Надпись бросилась Дину в глаза. Буквы наконец-то сложились в осмысленное предложение. На футболке самого горячего парня, которого Дин только встречал за свои два года в колледже, было написано: «Поцелуй меня, я ирландец». Мозг Дина тут же выдал серию жарких, чётких, как фотографии, картинок. Он бы его поцеловал, да. И не ради удачи, а просто так. Опрокинул бы на бильярдный стол и целовал, пока хватит воздуха. Но вряд ли Эйдан и люди вокруг оценили бы такую выходку. Чувствуя, что в джинсах становится тесно, Дин поспешил убраться подальше.

Он мыл руки, когда услышал, что кто-то вошёл. Дин машинально повернул голову, и взгляд упёрся в те самые буквы на футболке. Кажется, эта надпись вызывала исключительно нездоровую реакцию. Ему снова стало жарко от картинок, тут же пронёсшихся перед глазами. Дин отвёл взгляд и стал мыть руки по второму разу, пытаясь остыть и придти в себя. Возмутитель его спокойствия подошёл к раковине и встал рядом, засунув руки в карманы джинсов.

— Нравится? — спросил Эйдан.

Дин даже вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Что? — спросил он. Вышло хрипло, как будто он разучился пользоваться голосом.

— Надпись на футболке, — фыркнул Эйдан и невозмутимо продолжил: — Второй семестр на меня пялишься, а подойти боишься. В чём дело, а?

Чувствуя, как закипают в крови возбуждение и алкоголь, Дин уставился на него и спросил:

— С чего ты взял, что я на тебя пялюсь?

— А разве нет? — ухмыльнулся Эйдан и облизал губы.

Тут Дин не выдержал. Схватил ирландского засранца за ремень джинсов и втолкнул в ближайшую кабинку.

Кто из них защёлкнул задвижку Дин не помнил, так же, как не помнил, кто первым потянулся к губам другого или кто первым начал расстёгивать чужие джинсы. Они целовались так отчаянно, будто через пять минут должен был наступить Апокалипсис, и нужно успеть взять от жизни всё. Молнию на джинсах Эйдана заело, и Дин просто дёрнул края в разные стороны. Эйдан выругался, но Дин заткнул ему рот поцелуем. Сквозь шум крови в ушах, Дин слышал только скрип хлипкой дверцы, на которую они навалились всем весом и чей-то возмущённый крик: «Снимите себе комнату, уроды!» Дин засмеялся было, но тут пальцы Эйдана добрались до его члена и смех превратился в стон. Казалось, руки и губы Эйдана были везде, даже там, куда они никак не могли бы добраться. Дин чувствовал себя так, будто его затянуло в какой-то сумасшедший водоворот и ему совсем не хотелось выныривать. Но нетерпеливый Эйдан быстро довёл до края их обоих.

Оргазм был ярким и оглушительным. Чувствуя себя так, будто только что слез с русских горок, Дин привалился к стене, чтобы отдышаться. Ноги слегка дрожали. Губы зудели от поцелуев, а щёки болели от широкой пьяной улыбки. Дин знал, что выглядит сейчас, как придурок, но ему было всё равно. Он посмотрел на Эйдана. Тот сиял, как электрическая лампочка. От образа самоуверенного красавчика не осталось и следа, Эйдан выглядел счастливым и немного смущённым. И это смущение делало его в глазах Дина ещё более привлекательным.

Он потянулся убрать со лба Эйдана мокрую от пота прядь, но в последний момент вспомнил, что пальцы измазаны в сперме и отдёрнул руку.

Улыбка Эйдана погасла.

— Вечно ты так, — сердито сказал он. — Уходишь, прячешься. Сейчас оправдываться начнёшь, что не хотел, да? А я вот хотел. И уже давно.

— Что? — Дин даже протрезвел от удивления. Вытер руку об стенку кабинки и схватил Эйдана за плечи. — Что ты давно хотел?

— Тебя, — буркнул Эйдан, отводя глаза. — А ты только смотришь издали, а потом шушукаешься со своей Сарой по углам.

— Мы с Сарой просто друзья, — начал Дин, а потом расхохотался, представив ситуацию со стороны: два придурка, давно сохнущих друг по другу, ругаются в туалете с расстегнутыми штанами.

Дин отпустил Эйдана и принялся застёгивать джинсы.

— Что смешного? — мрачно спросил Эйдан, пытаясь хоть как-то сладить со сломанной молнией.

Дин отпихнул его руки и, присев на опущенную крышку унитаза, начал вправлять застёжку на место.

— Ты, между прочим, вёл себя точно так же, — не отрывая взгляда от эйдановой ширинки, начал объяснять он. — Я думал, ты мне в морду сразу дашь, если я попробую к тебе подкатить. А девушка твоя добавит.

— Она мне не девушка, — объяснил Эйдан. — Мы с детства дружим. Её, кстати, тоже, Сарой зовут. А ещё она постоянно рассказывает, как твою Сару на свидание позвать мечтает, но боится.

Дин наконец совладал с эйдановой молнией и поднялся на ноги:

— Пусть приглашает, Сара только рада будет.

Эйдан недоверчиво подёргал застёжку, успешно застегнул джинсы и с восхищением уставился на Дина:

— Спасибо.

Дин коротко улыбнулся в ответ. Послеоргазменная расслабленность прошла, вернулась привычная неуверенность. Дин снова не знал, как вести себя с Эйданом. Усилием воли он подавил привычное желание позорно сбежать и прислушался. За дверцей кабинки царила тишина, слегка разбавленная отголосками музыки. Дин вытащил Эйдана из кабинки, и они опять застряли у раковины. Пока Дин воевал с дозатором для жидкого мыла, Эйдан неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, а потом запустил руку себе в волосы и прочистил горло.

— Значит, твоя Сара пойдёт с моей Сарой на свидание?

— Ага, — кивнул Дин, пытаясь выудить хоть одно бумажное полотенце для рук, — думаю, что пойдёт.

— А ты? — спросил Эйдан. — Ты пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

— Когда? — Дин повернулся к Эйдану, чувствуя, что губы снова расплываются в улыбке.

— Прямо сейчас! — Эйдан даже засветился от этой мысли.

Дин решил, что поцелуй будет достаточно убедительным ответом.

Пробираясь вслед за Эйданом к выходу из бара, Дин думал, что наконец-то у него нашёлся убедительный повод прогулять завтрашние занятия.


End file.
